


Finding Peace

by wingedflower



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedflower/pseuds/wingedflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Chief really needs his sleep. Post HTTYD2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Peace

The sun was already high in the sky when Astrid climbed the hill to Hiccup's house. Three days after the battle with the Bewilderbeast there were still plenty of reconstruction and repairs to do in Berk, but their new Chief was nowhere to be found this morning.

Honestly, Astrid had no idea how he was still functioning. On the first morning Gobber found him napping in the forge – apparently he stayed there all night, sharpening his father's old axe - but since then, he hasn't slept a wink. Both Astrid and his mother made it their habit to chase him across the village and try to talk some sense to him, begging him to go and rest for a while, but Hiccup simply brushed them off. There were ice blocks to remove, broken roofs to fix and a bunch of new dragons to take care of – and Hiccup insisted on doing everything on his own.

Astrid sighed when she made it to the front door. That was so Hiccup – worrying constantly about everything and everyone, refusing to rest until he made sure that every single person and dragon on the island was safe and sound. But Astrid also knew that he was trying real hard to fill his father's shoes – and Gods, those were some giant shoes to fill in.

She wanted to tell him that he was doing great, that everyone appreciated his hard work, that he was not alone. She wanted him to know that she was there for him no matter what. But it looked like she would have to wait until the initial shock set in.

She stepped inside the house, closing the heavy door carefully behind her. The ground floor was dim and empty; there was no fire burning in the hearth. "Hiccup?" she called. No answer.

She climbed the stairs to the second floor and found the door to his room closed. She pressed her ear to it, but heard nothing. "Hiccup?" she called again. Still no answer. Worry started to settle into her heart – she hoped he hadn't collapsed or fell ill after staying awake for three days in a row, which was definitely a possibility. "I'm coming in", she announced and pushed the door open.

Her hand darted to her mouth, and it took everything she had to hold back the "awwww" sound that threatened to escape her lips.

Hiccup was lying diagonally on his bed, his hair a complete mess, one arm dangling down limply, almost touching the floor. His head was facing her, and even in the dim light she could clearly see the dark circles under his closed eyes. But rather than that, he looked completely peaceful – peaceful for the first time in three days, three days that looked like eternity. His mouth was slightly open, and drool was pooling ungracefully under his chin.

Astrid smiled to herself and walked to the bed in order to examine the rest of Hiccup's sleeping figure. Only then she realized that he was fully dressed – armor and metal leg and all. He must have come home at some crazy hour and fell straight to bed, not even bothering to undress himself. Astrid sighed quietly and shook her head. She could only imagine how exhausted he was.

She sat slowly by his left side and wondered what to do. She didn't want to wake him up, but she also hated the idea of him sleeping with the metal attached to his stump and waking up with a pained, swollen leg. It's been almost a week since the last time he took it off, and his limp was getting worse each day. Not that he ever complained about it or let anyone know that he was in pain, of course.

A soft rumble made her gasp and jump in her place. She turned her head and saw a pair of giant green eyes, glowing at her from the darkness.

Astrid exhaled sharply and raised her palm to her chest. "You scared me, Toothless", she mumbled and glanced at Hiccup with panic, but the young man didn't even stir. "So that's what you've been doing all day? Watching Hiccup?"

Toothless gave her a gummy smile.

Astrid returned the expression. She stood up and approached the dragon, patting his snout gently. "Well, I guess I can trust you to keep watching him until the end of the day, right? And sit on him in case he tries to get out of bed before sunset?"

* * *

 

"So let me get this straight", Snotlout said indignantly. "You're telling us now that Hiccup gets to sleep for as much as he likes while _we're_ busting our asses all day long? How's that fair?!"

"Because Hiccup has been awake for three days in a row, Snotface", Astrid said impatiently, trying very hard to bury the urge to kick Snotlout in guts. "And he's been working harder than anyone else in the village. He _has_ to sleep, otherwise he'll simply fall off his feet".

"Astrid is right", Fishlegs said, giving her an encouraging look. "Hiccup's our Chief now, and he needs to keep his strength".

"Okay, but what about me?! Don't _I_ deserve to keep my strength as well?! I've been lifting those bloody ice blocks for _days_!" Snotlout continued to whine.

"Then how would you like an ice block straight to the head?" Astrid hissed at him.

"Oh give us a break, Ruff and I saw you sneaking to the dragon stables yesterday after lunch", Tuffnut teased Snotlout. "Went to give Hookfang an 'afternoon treat', huh? Well, I don't think that Hookfang enjoyed the treat of you lying in his cell and snoring like a fat drunk yak very much".

Snotlout opened his mouth to defend himself, but only managed to provide a frustrated groan. " _Fine_ ", he threw his hands in the air. "We'll let the poor Chief get his beauty sleep. There's only one tiny problem – who's gonna be in charge until he finally decides to show his face in public?"

" _I'll_ be in charge", Astrid determined. "Hiccup has kept me updated about everything that needs to be done in the village".

"Hey, why do _you_ get to be in charge? I wanna play Chief too!" Ruffnut protested.

"No, _I_ wanna play Chief!" Tuffnut called and pushed his sister rudely.

"Back off, loser! I said it first!"

"Maybe, but you share nothing of my remarkable leadership skills!"

"Yeah right! You can barely lead your own dragon!"

"That's because it has _your_ ugly butt attached to one of its heads, you moron!"

Astrid pinched the bridge of her nose in despair. It was definitely going to be a long day.

Fishlegs reached out and touched her shoulder. "Don't worry, Astrid, we've got your back. Anything you need".

Astrid sent him a warm smile. At least _someone_ was listening to her.

"Okay, guys, let's get to work", she called, trying to ignore the loud quarreling noises coming from the twins. "Oh, and one more thing – any of you who tries or even _thinks_ about waking Hiccup will have his ass kicked all the way to Dragon Island. I swear to Odin".

* * *

 

The second time Astrid came to the Haddock house that day was very late in the evening. She had planned to check on Hiccup right after dinner, when there was still light outside, but she was so swamped by village duties she barely even got to eat herself. And even though people were extremely sympathetic and tried to be as helpful as possible, that still hadn't prevented them from driving her crazy. She honestly had no idea how Hiccup had managed so far without strangling anyone.

"He really deserves a medal for _not_ killing Snotlout yet", she murmured to herself and pushed the heavy door open. The ground floor was still empty and dark, but she could see a weak light coming from the room upstairs.

Astrid climbed the stairs slowly, trying to massage her painful muscles. She truly hoped Hiccup wasn't awake for too long.

She found him sitting in bed with Toothless's head in his lap, scratching his chin. The dragon lolled his tongue out and purred so loudly she nearly burst into laughter. She also realized that the metal prosthesis was still lying on the nightstand, where she left it in the morning (she took it off him eventually; Hiccup moaned and moved feebly, but fell asleep again in less than a second). Astrid felt her heart fluttering with hope. Maybe he really woke up just now.

"Morning, sleepy head", Astrid said with a large smile and sat next to him. But her cheerfulness faded right away when Hiccup's gaze met hers. The bags around his eyes were not so pronounced anymore and he definitely had more color in his cheeks than the last time she saw him, but there was something troubled about his complexion. Like he was upset.

Astrid sighed. "I know what you're going to say, Hiccup", she said quietly, looking at her hands. "But it's been _three days_ and no human being can function without sleep for such a long time - I mean, I just couldn't - you were so _exhausted_ \- Berk needs a healthy Chief, for Thor's sake - and today went just fine, honestly, everyone did their best and the twins only almost burned the entire village twice, which is a _huge_ achievement - "

Her stammered speech stopped when Hiccup suddenly bumped into her and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Thank you", he croaked in such a voice that only someone who has been sleeping like a log for a solid day could have, and took her hand without lifting his head, squeezing it tightly. "You're the best".

Astrid giggled, feeling as if a large rock has been removed from inside her chest. "Always", she said softly and wrapped her arms around him. She turned to kiss his forehead but immediately drew back her lips, wrinkling her nose. "Err ... Hiccup?" she asked hesitantly.

"Mmmff?"

"Do you.... do you feel like taking a bath, by any chance?"

A moment of silence. "Can I go back to sleep after that?" he mumbled into her shoulder.

Astrid laughed and smoothed his disheveled hair. "Of course you can. For as long as you wish".


End file.
